


Hear my Heartbeat? Focus on that.

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Warnings: MiscarriageYou never thought you could love Rob more than after you told him you were pregnant. That is until you go through one of the hardest nights of your life.





	Hear my Heartbeat? Focus on that.

You put the at home pregnancy test down on the bathroom sink, setting the alarm on your phone. It had been two years since you and Rob had gotten married and after a couple months of trying to have a baby, you were only fifteen minutes away from finding out if it worked. God, how you wanted to work. You spent the whole time pacing back and forth on your bathroom floor and when the alarm went of it made you jump a mile high. Taking a deep breath you walked over to find the test marked with two pink lines, a positive test.  
Rob was gone working on a TV show the day you found out, so you spent the whole day trying to think of the best way to tell him. Not that it ended up helping you any, because the moment you heard him walked through the door you got so nervous, you forgot everything you had thought of. You heard the front door open and went running to greet him, practically jumping into his arms. “Whoa there, you miss me a little,” he asked you. “Maybe,” you said giving him a kiss. The idea crossed your mind of just blurting out I’m pregnant right then and there, until he spoke disrupting your thoughts.  
“I think I’m going to go up to take a shower, then maybe you and I could make some dinner.” “Okay,” you said nodding in agreement. You watched as he walked past you and up the stairs. God you loved that man and nothing made you happier than to think about how the child growing inside you was a part of him. You took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to your bedroom. You couldn’t wait forever to tell him and you didn’t want to either.  
When you got to your bedroom, Rob was already in the shower, so you decided to sit on the bed and wait for him. At least this gave you more time to prepare yourself. You didn’t know why it was taking you so long to tell him. After all you both wanted this, and it’s not like you hadn’t been trying. “Hey sweetie, whatcha doing,” he asked bringing you back into reality. You had been so deep in thought you hadn’t even realized he was done in the shower, until he was standing in the doorway in a fresh batch of clothes.  
“Nothing,” you answered, giving him a smile. “I guess maybe I did miss you a just a little.” You leaned back, propping yourself up on your elbows as he walk towards you, giving you a devilish grin. “Oh that damn grin of yours, never ends well for me,” you said as he climbed on the bed, positioning himself over you. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said giving you a kiss. It didn’t take too long before the kisses moved from your lips down to your neck.  
“Uh huh, sure, sweet little Robbie, he’s not capable of being a little shit,” you said with a giggle. “Nope not me,” he said as he moved back up to your lips. His lips weren’t the only that moved up though. Feeling his hand move from your waist, and starting to slowly lift your shirt you reached down pulling his hand back. You pulled away from him, so you were laying flat on the bed now and starting laughing. “See I told you that grin always ends badly for me.”  
He gave you a smile as you reached your free hand up from around his waist, to the side of his face, brushing back his dark curls. “As a matter of fact, I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for that grin I probably wouldn’t have gotten pregnant.” He got this confused look on his face and looked down at your stomach, then back at you. “You’re pregnant?” he asked softly. You nodded, taking the hand you still had ahold of from before and placing it on your stomach.  
You were lying there in complete silence, while Rob just stared at your stomach, when you saw this smile start forming across his face. “We’re going to have a baby.” Rob looked up at you, his bright blue eyes even brighter now with excitement. “Hmmhmm,” you said nodding. He leaned down placing a kiss on your forehead and the two of you stayed in bed the rest of the night.  
  That first month after you had found out were one of the happiest  months of your life. Rob’s too. Through the first doctor’s appointment, the morning sickness, through everything, he was right beside you and you found yourself doing the impossible thing of falling more and more in love with him each day. He had his couple moments where he was nervous, but every single day he was getting less nervous and more excited. So excited that he couldn’t wait to tell people. Even though you had decided that you weren’t going to tell anyone until Thanksgiving in a couple months.  
He tried every day to get to agree to telling people, but it wasn’t until the end of that first month that you finally gave in. Your two best friends, were coming into town that weekend for a visit and being that they were about the only family you had, you and Rob decided it would it would be nice if they were the first ones to know. Plus you never could find it within yourself to resist him. The morning that your friends were going to be arriving you were woken up by the worst bout of morning sickness that you had ever had. It had hit you so hard and so fast that you barely had time to make it to the bathroom.  
You sat there, on the bathroom floor for what felt like forever as more waves of nausea came over you. As each of the waves came over you, you noticed a small pain was growing in your stomach. You figured the pain was just because you had nothing in your stomach and eventually it all passed and you were able to get up. You walked over to the sink and took a drink of mouthwash. After you spit the mouthwash into the sink and  straightened back up, another wave hit you. This time it also made the room feel like it was spinning.  
Closing your eyes, you put a hand on each side of the sink to brace yourself and started taking deep breaths. No more than a couple minutes later, you felt a hand rubbing a path up and down your back. “Sweetie is everything okay,” Rob asked. You nodded and took another deep breath. “Yeah, just a little morning sickness, nothing I can’t handle.” You felt him put a hand on arm, and turn you towards him.  
“Are you sure? you’re burning up,” he asked smoothing back the hair from in front of your eyes. You ran a hand across your forehead. You hadn’t even realized it but, he was right. It felt like you had a fever.“I’m fine, I just got a little hot, probably from getting sick so much,” you said giving him a smile. You could tell from the look in his eyes that he was still worried about you.  
“Robbie,” you said putting your hands on top of his. “Sweetie I’m fine, in fact I’m already feeling a hundred percent.” He gave you a nod and placed a kiss on your forehead, before he started getting ready for the day. Rob had to spend the day filming and as they day went on you were glad he did. Your morning sickness was getting worse and that dull pain that you had felt in in the morning was now constant.  
Rob was going to be home soon and then the two of you would be meeting your friends were dinner. So you decided to take a fresh shower and start getting ready for the evening. After you took your shower you noticed a substantial difference in the way that you felt. Thinking that shower was just what you needed to revitalize you, you started getting dressed. You slipped on a dark pair of jeans then started putting on your shirt when yet another wave of nausea and dizziness hit you.  
You closed your eyes and started taking deep breaths again. Once you felt the feeling subside you opened your eyes and finished buttoning your shirt. Just as you finished the last button you felt the pain in your stomach again. In a matter of seconds that pain went from the small pain you had felt earlier to a stabbing pain throughout your whole stomach and around to your back. With every passing minute the pain got worse.  
As it did you found yourself gripping the dresser until your knuckles turned white. You kept trying to take deep breaths but the pain was so unbearable that you couldn’t even take a full breath. Tears filled your eyes, and you tried convincing yourself that everything was okay but then in one swift motion, you felt a pain like someone had stabbed you in the back. You lowered yourself to the ground, so you were sitting on your knees and started looking around the room for where you had put your phone. You finally saw your phone on the end table beside your bed, but couldn’t bring yourself to move.  
Moving yourself so you were sitting against the dresser you pulled your knees up to your chin, hoping that maybe you could find some relief from the pain. You closed your eyes and could feel yourself start drifting into sleep, when you heard the door open from downstairs.  “Y/n, I’m home.” You tried to get up, you tried to say something, but you didn’t have any strength in you. When you didn’t run to greet him, he must of knew you were upstairs getting ready because you heard him coming up the stairs.     
“Y/n, Baby where are you?” “In here,” you said swallowing back your tears. Rob came around the corner, into your bedroom, breaking into a sprint when he saw you. “What’s going on,” he asked taking your face in his hands. He smoothed back your hair, looking you over. “Y/n you’re burning up, what’s happening?” You shook your head, starting to sob as another pain went stabbing through your body.  
You leaned forward and Rob closed the gap between you, resting his forehead against yours. “We need to get you to the hospital,” he said wrapping an arm around your waist to begin helping you up. “”Wait, I just need a minute” you said shaking your head. “Y/n please we need to go,” Rob said giving you a pleading look. You nodded in agreement. “I know it just hurts, it hurts so much.”  
He pulled you close, so your head was resting against his chest. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay,” he said kissing the top of your head. “No I don’t think it will be,” you said starting to sob again. You heard him sniffle back some tears and then he started talking again. “Lets try to get your mind of the pain, huh? So we can get you to the hospital,” he said rubbing small circles on your back.  
“Hey, do you hear my heartbeat? Focus on that.” “What?” you asked. “Take deep breaths and focus on my heartbeat. I’m right here with you and no matter what happens you can hear my heartbeat and know that you’re okay.” For the next few minutes, that’s what you did. You sat there in his arms and listened to his heartbeat, it didn’t make the pain go away, But he was right. Focusing on that, knowing that he was there with you, it was able to distract you long enough that you were able to get up and down to the car.  
Once you got to the hospital, they ran tests and did an ultrasound, but then they left you alone for almost an hour. You spent that whole time wrapped in Rob’s arms again, with your head laying against his chest and when the doctor finally came back in and told you that you had lost your baby, that was the only place you wanted to be. That was the only place you would want to be many nights in the following months. “Focus on my heartbeat.” He would tell you that every time, and it would always work. Focusing on that made everything feel okay, because like he said if you could hear it, it meant that he was always right there with you.


End file.
